Theme Challenge : Z and Sky
by Weesta
Summary: Series of challenge fics. Sky and Z centric. These are done in response to the Ars Amatoria Ranger Romance Theme Challenge
1. Scars

Author's Note: I was inspired after reading BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4Ever's challenge fics to write one of my own.  
The challenges can be found at **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes. **

**Challenge: **Scars  
**Pair**: Sky/Z  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own the Power Rangers, not even an action figure.  
**Timeframe: **This fic is set immediately after _Recognition_.

* * *

Sky made his way down the dormitory hallway of the main SPD building. He'd spent most of the day tracking down people who'd run across Wootox during the day when he was in possession of Sky's body. Down to the lowest ranked cadet, each person assured Sky that he didn't have to apologize for Wootox's behavior, but deep down Sky felt responsible for the things that had happened when he wasn't in control of himself – literally. 

The Pink and Yellow Rangers were last on his list. He'd heard from Bridge who'd heard from the girls how upset they were when Sky just barged into their room. That was one of the things that had bothered him the most of the events that had happened that day. It made his blood boil contemplating what that alien might have done…what he might have tried, and even gotten away with using Sky's body. So he made his way to the girl's room to reassure them that he would never violate their space, and he'd never come in without a specific invitation.

Sky arrived at the door and knocked. Moments later Syd called out "Come in."

_Well if she just lets anyone in without even checking to see who it is…_

Sky stepped closer to the door which opened automatically after Syd called out her greeting. Syd was not immediately visible. Sky poked his head in but didn't cross the threshold. "Syd? It's me Sky."

"Oh, hi Sky!" Syd called out from the closet. She was seriously contemplating the contents of her closet. When she saw Sky hesitate in the doorway she waved him in. "You can come in, Sky." She rolled her eyes expressively.

He walked in as he responded. "You should be more careful about letting people in, Syd- especially after what happened today." He held his hands out apologetically. "And that's what I came down here for."

Syd tipped her head to the side; her expression was understanding. "Sky…you don't have to apologize for everything Wootox did when he was in your body."

"But I do." Sky walked over to stand in front of Syd. The expression on his face was pained and sincere. "I just want you to know, Syd. I'd never invade your privacy the way Wootox did. I'd never make you or Z feel uncomfortable, I swear."

Syd reached out to lay a reassuring hand on Sky's arm. She peered up into his face, "I know Sky. But thanks for telling me anyway." Sky nodded in response and turned slightly to scan the rest of the room. Z was nowhere in sight.

Syd piped up. "Z and I are having a Girl's Night out. She ran to take a shower, but she'll be back any minute. So while you're waiting for her you can help me choose an outfit. I always find it helpful to have a man's opinion." Without waiting for an answer, Syd grabbed a handful of hangers and shoved them at Sky.

Sky grimaced slightly. Having Z around was definitely a benefit; he and Bridge had been subjected to far fewer "help me pick an outfit" adventures now that Syd had a girl to bond with on the team. _But that's not the only reason I like having her around. _Sky didn't pursue that line of thinking. He couldn't let his feelings for Z color his expression at all; if Syd picked up on them he'd never hear the end of it. Better to keep his feelings private than to have Syd on his case.

But the stoic Blue Ranger didn't give the observant Pink Ranger nearly the credit she deserved. She'd seen the chemistry between Sky and Z, and knew enough to let the relationship develop in its own. Sky would never pursue a relationship if he felt he was being pressured into it; and Z still needed to learn to trust her teammates. She was only just beginning to extend that trust to Syd and Bridge. Sky was the one she wanted to trust the most, but he was also the one who was hardest to get closest to. So, Syd kept her own council; she was determined to give the Yellow and Blue Rangers the time they needed to find each other on their own. And if eventually she felt they were taking too long, then she'd get involved.

"Hey Syd…" called out Z as she walked into their room vigorously rubbing her head with a voluminous yellow towel. "Do you think I could borrow your cute black heels tonight? I've got nothing to go with my new skirt." She walked toward the yellow side of the room, still rubbing her hair with the towel draped over her head, never noticing the Blue Ranger.

Sky had turned when Z had entered the room and frozen as he caught sight of her. If Syd wasn't such a good friend she would have laughed out loud at the expression on his face. Z was clothed in an artistically draped yellow towel, and that was it. Because of the large towel she was using to dry her hair, she had no idea Sky was in the room.

Sky had frozen when Z entered the room because the first thing he noticed was that she was wrapped only in a towel. _This is exactly the kind of situation I was trying to avoid! _He panicked internally. He didn't want Z to think he was trying to catch a glimpse of her partially clothed, but now he had and he was sure she was going to be mad. But a split second after noticing the towel Sky noticed something else – the scars.

Fine lines of old scars crisscrossed Z's shoulders and back. One particularly raised and jagged scar ran from her right shoulder down her back and under the towel where Sky couldn't see. Sky turned away abruptly and stared unseeing into Syd's closet. He was awash in anger – what made those scars? There were so many of them. Could he get his hands on whoever was responsible? On his face was an expression of outrage that only Syd could see. She moved to rescue her clothing from his crushing grip.

"Sure you can borrow them." Syd replied trying to keep her tone light. "Sky came to see us about what happened today."

Sky could hear Z turn toward Syd, but he remained standing with is back to her staring resolutely into the closet. "He did? Oh, Sky!" He heard her gasp. Inwardly he winced. _This did not turn out the way I wanted it to at all._

The girls shared some kind of silent girl communication and Syd relieved him of the pile of clothing she'd tossed at him. Sky was at a loss – there was just no way to make a graceful exit. He looked at Syd who indicated that it was safe to turn around. Z had taken the towel she'd been using on her hair and draped it around her shoulders. She held it closed around her shoulders and stood uncomfortably next to her bed. Sky tried to convince himself that with the two towels she was covered much more than she would've been wearing a bathing suit, but it simply didn't matter. He's seen something he didn't think she wanted him to see, and there was no undoing it.

"I just came to say that I would never come in your room uninvited." Sky blurted out looking anywhere but at Z. "I know how important your privacy is and I would never violate it. I don't want you to think…what Wootox did today….I just…Syd let me in."

He looked at Syd as if for confirmation and she nodded. Z nodded too just as discomfited as Sky was. "Okay Sky. I appreciate you coming to tell us." He risked a look at her face and though he saw genuine gratitude in her expression. It relieved him a little. He smiled slightly.

Syd broke the moment by giving Sky an ungentle shove. "Let the girl get some clothes on, Sky." She pointed him toward the door.

"What? Oh!" Sky blushed scarlet and made a hasty exit. As the door to the girl's room whooshed closed behind him he leaned against the wall. He heard the light lilt of Syd's laughter and Z's deeper alto echo. They sounded okay – not angry. His mind was filled with the picture of Z's face framed by her towel dried hair. With no makeup and no primping she looked so beautiful. Sky's heart gave a violent lurch in his chest. Something was happening here he wasn't sure he was quite ready for, but he was sure he wanted to give it a try.

Someone in the past had hurt Z; treated her badly enough to make those scars. Sky knew that they could never be erased, but he wanted her to know that there were people she could trust; people who would love her and not leave a scar. Somewhere on the walk back to his room he decided he wanted to earn Z's trust; not just as a teammate or a friend, but as something more. His mind was already whirring with ideas, so he paid little attention to his heart. He never heard the walls he'd built up around it begin to crumble and fall.

* * *


	2. Mirror

The challenges can be found at **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes. **

**Challenge: **Mirror  
**Pair**: Sky/Z  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own the Power Rangers, not even an action figure.  
**Timeframe: **This fic is set after _Recognition_.

* * *

It was late and Z was tired. Spending the evening with Syd had been fun, but she just hadn't been able to get Sky off her mind. At first all she could think was _Thank God my towel didn't slip!_ It wouldn't have, of course. Why would a firmly secured towel just fall down? The presence of the Blue Ranger had no effect on gravity or her towel tying skills. Yet, the thought was uppermost in her mind when she turned to see Sky standing with Syd in front of her closet. 

The second thing that Z thought was _What did he see?_

In the immediate confusion of the moment, Z couldn't recall what she'd been doing in relation to where Sky was standing. How far down did the towel she was using on her hair fall across her shoulders? What did he see?

Z turned in front of the mirror in the bathroom. Sliding her terrycloth robe off her shoulders she glanced over her shoulder toward the mirror. Z examined the scars on her back. Jack was the only one who'd seen her back fully exposed; but he would never tell her story without her permission. He understood; he had scars of his own. Z had only recently become comfortable enough in front of Syd to show her exposed shoulders. She hadn't shared much about how she got the scars, but Syd seemed content with the little information Z was willing to give. The Pink Ranger was patient and knew Z would share her story in her own time. Letting Syd see the scars of her past was one thing; letting Sky see them was something else.

What would he think of her now?

Z pulled the robe back onto her shoulders with a sigh. She turned off the bathroom light and walked quietly back down to the room she shared with Syd. The room was quiet; Syd hadn't been sleeping long enough for the snoring to start in earnest. Z hoped she'd nod off before Syd really got going, but the way she was feeling it was unlikely.

Crawling into bed, Z pulled the blankets up into a comfortable nest around her. She closed her eyes and tried to quiet her mind, but thoughts of the Blue Ranger wouldn't allow her to sleep. She played the scene over and over again in her mind trying to eek out the smallest meaning out of Sky's every word and gesture.

Z had been surprised at Sky's complete lack of composure when he saw her in the towel. She would've been amused by his reaction if she hadn't been so distressed and mortified; if it had been Syd he'd seen dressed in a towel, Z would probably still be laughing. Sky couldn't even look her in the face when he was talking – was that because he was trying to be a gentleman, or was it something else?

When Z had told him she was grateful he'd come to talk to them, she really meant it. And it seemed they connected. She thought she'd actually gotten a little smile out of him. Then Syd had made the crack about letting Z get dressed and Sky ran for the hills. That part actually was funny – she and Syd shared a good laugh.

Somewhere in the middle of all her pondering Z's focus shifted from what she thought Sky was thinking to the way he made her feel. She was a little surprised by the depth of feeling the Blue Ranger evoked in her. He made her want to trust him; and that was the most dangerous kind of man of all. But Z had long ago decided that she would not allow the scars of the past to determine the path of her future. What she saw in the mirror would have no hold on her if she didn't allow it to.

Z curled onto her side snuggling further into her pillow. A soft smile formed on her lips as she replayed Sky's sprint for the door in her mind. With the Blue Ranger firmly in mind, Z drifted off into sleep well before Syd's chainsaw snoring could keep her awake.

* * *


	3. Take My Hand

The challenges can be found at **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes. **

**Challenge: **Take My Hand  
**Pair**: Sky/Z  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own the Power Rangers, not even an action figure.  
**Timeframe: **This fic is set after _Recognition_ and the other fics in this set, but isn't really attached to a particular episode.

* * *

O 

The battle raged fiercely on the rooftop of one of the older buildings in the city. _Why is it these monsters always find such random places to pick a fight? _Z wondered to herself. Not that it really mattered; the B-Squad Rangers would kick its butt no matter where the battle took them. Z tucked into a diving roll as a blast from the monster's weapons sent her flying. She didn't even know its name, but it didn't really matter. What did matter were those cannons strapped to its shoulders that were causing some major damage.

Z pulled up from her roll into a crouch and tried to catch a second wind. Jack and Syd had been tossed somewhere behind her. Sky and Bridge were still engaging the monster, but were standing far enough apart so the creature couldn't get a shot at the two of them simultaneously. The monster picked a target – Sky never had a chance.

Z could see everything as it happened, as clearly as if she was watching in on digital television. When the monster turned to fire at Sky, Bridge charged in from the right. He caused enough of a distraction with his attack to cause a misfire, so Sky didn't take a direct hit. But the repercussion of the explosion sent Sky flying across the rooftop and over the edge of the building.

"Sky!" The scream was ripped from Z's throat. She was in motion even before she knew what was happening. Z could hear Jack and Syd also running behind her, but they added their efforts to Bridge's, fiercely attacking the monster. Z skidded to a halt at the edge of the rooftop and leaned over. Her heart gave a lurch in her chest as she spotted a familiar blue clad form only a few feet beneath her instead of splattered on the pavement below. Sky had managed to control his fall enough to find purchase on the side of the building.

"Sky!" she called to get his attention. "Take my hand!"

Sky looked up as soon as he heart Z's call. Without hesitation he reached up to grab the hand she offered to him. Z leaned precariously over the edge of the rooftop – gravity and Sky's greater weight were working against her, but she had adrenaline on her side. Z could see that she would only need to pull Sky a few inches before he would be able to find a better foothold; then with him helping, she could pull him to safety quickly. Digging her feet in, Z poured all of her strength into pulling Sky. He was trying hard to help her by finding a foothold, but was careful not to pull her off balance by swinging or reaching too far.

Without warning a second blast rocked the rooftop. At first Z didn't understand what was happening. Suddenly she and Sky were both swinging free. In a moment of horrific clarity Z felt the rooftop give way beneath her; her stomach lurched as she and Sky began falling toward the ground amid the debris. Instinctively, she and Sky both clutched each other more tightly – Sky pulled Z closer to him as she fell. He powered down and Z's heart lurched again; without his suit he'd have no chance of surviving the fall.

But Sky was thinking differently than Z. Pulling her close to his left side, Sky held out his right hand toward the ground. A force field sprang up between them and the ground; the shield couldn't stop them from falling, but it did slow their descent. In real time the fall probably took less than 10 seconds, but to Z it felt like a lifetime. Much of the debris hit the ground before they did, but a large chunk of the brick wall slid slowly down in their wake. Z had never seen anything so terrifying in her life as that gigantic section of brick wall toppling forward to crush them.

How Sky had managed to put himself between her and the wall Z would never know. He swung the force field around and held it protectively above them as the light from above was blocked out by the wall. Z couldn't help allowing a frantic scream out at the wall descended and it appeared they'd be crushed. She had her arms wrapped tightly around Sky's torso and her head tucked tight into his shoulder – as if ducking was going to somehow help.

Then there was silence. No thundering crash – no falling bricks. Nothing but the sound of their ragged breathing. Z risked looking up and what she saw took her breath away. They were surrounded very closely by Sky's brightly glowing blue shield. A mere inch from their heads, the wall was suspended away from them, prevented from falling any further by Sky's shield.

"Z," Sky choked out. "Get out before I lose the shield."

Z looked around surprised. Sky was right – the shield didn't completely encase them. There was an opening behind them from which she could make a dash to freedom. It never occurred to her to take Sky up on his offer. "I'm not leaving you, Sky." She declared flatly. "I'll help you get up, we'll back off, and the wall will just slide off your shield. We'll be in the clear."

She couldn't see his face, but she could feel his muscles tense with straining. He shook his head sharply. "Leg's broken. Can't make a break for it."

Z peered around from her place behind Sky. In the process of the fall they'd not outrun all the debris. It was clear that something clipped Sky's leg; it was bleeding and bent at an odd angle. Z's mind was spinning – there had to be something she could do before Sky ran out of time.

Emulating Sky's example, Z powered down. Sometimes being a Ranger wasn't the solution; sometimes you had to depend on your own skills. Quickly Z replicated herself until there were five more of her inside the small dome Sky was maintaining.

"Listen to me Sky," she began. "I can get you out of here; you just need to trust me."

Sky's brilliant and pain-filled eyes caught and held hers. He nodded once, too focused on maintaining his shield to bother using words. Z blinked and nodded back. "On the count of three I'm going to grab you and run. Keep the wall as far away from us as you can."

Sky turned his attention back to the wall hovering menacingly over their heads. The replicates positioned themselves at Z's silent order. She caught Sky up under his right arm; she was ready to carry the bulk of his weight on her own. "One…" she called out.

"Two…" she could feel him tense in preparation.

"THREE!" With a mighty heave and a supremely coordinated effort Z and her copies lifted Sky and ran with him. The total distance was probably less than twenty feet but to Z it felt longer than any distance she'd run on the mud course. Sky yelled when Z yelled, whether in defiance of the wall or the pain that shot through his body when his injured leg was moved, she didn't know.

The crashing thunder of the wall collapsing accompanied their own collapses outside the danger zone. Sky had fallen on top of Z; she remained holding him tightly around his torso. Both were breathing heavily to the accompaniment of their rapidly beating hearts. Sky made no move to get out of Z's arms and she made no move to release him. From a distance Z could hear the other Rangers calling; they were close and getting closer. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer of gratitude to whatever power it was that was looking out for them.

In no time the other Rangers had arrived and called in a medical unit. Z didn't complain too strenuously when Syd insisted she stay where she was. She imagined that it made Sky feel better that she was so close; she certainly felt secure being close to him. It wasn't until later, after a shower and a hot meal, that Z really thought about the events of the day. She'd drifted down to the infirmary to visit Sky. He was deeply asleep – the bone healing techniques practiced by some of the doctors at the SPD were amazing, but they took a lot out of a person.

Z gazed fondly at Sky's face. He looked different when he was sleeping; he didn't have that super hard edge to his features. She stepped closer to the bed and gently took his hand in hers. "I know you can't hear me, Sky, but I wanted to tell you anyway. When you fell off the roof and I reached for you, you didn't hesitate to take my hand. You didn't make me feel weak or say something stupid like I wouldn't be able to pull you because I was a girl. That means a lot to me."

With her free hand, Z gently brushed Sky's hair. "But I think what meant even more was that you knew who I was even surrounded by all of my replicates. You looked right at me. You knew _me_." Z gave a small, contented sigh. Then she leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Still leaning close to his face she whispered "I could get used to that."

With a final look, Z turned and walked out of the infirmary, leaving the Blue Ranger sleeping peacefully, never knowing that the wall he'd saved her from had managed to smash some walls of her own.

* * *

TBC 


	4. Yeild

**Challenge: **Yeild  
**Pair**: Sky/Z  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own the Power Rangers, not even an action figure.  
**Timeframe: **This fic is set after the _Take My Hand_ chapter

* * *

"You saved my life." 

"You saved _my_ life."

"You dragged me out from under that wall."

"Yes, but if you hadn't used your shield to stop it we would've been squished."

"But you wouldn't have been in that position if you weren't trying to pull me up back onto the roof. When _you _were trying to save my life"

"True, but the monster might have caused the roof to collapse no matter where I was standing, and if I hadn't fallen with you, I would've been splattered on the sidewalk. So, _you_ saved _my_ life."

Sky grimaced. Z waited patiently.

Sky thought through the scenario from every perspective. He and Z had been having this argument for 20 minutes. She's come down to entertain him since he wasn't a very good patient and they wouldn't release him from the infirmary until the next day. He thought it through over and over. Coming to a decision Sky threw up his hands and said, "I yield...I saved your life." Z smiled brilliantly.

He had no idea why it was so important for her to win this argument. But it seemed like winning would make her happy, and there was no reason for him to fight anymore. Sky was just content to be spending time with Z even if they were having a silly argument; and even though he'd given in on the "who saved who more" debate, he hoped that she would stay. However, internally Sky made a decision – no matter what they argued about next, he would not be the first to yield.

* * *

TBC 


	5. GreenEyed Monster

I had to chuckle when I found an episode recap for _Perspective_ and realized that the thief was the "Green-Eyed Monster" It's a different tactic for this fic, but I'm trying to think outside the box.

The challenges can be found at **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes. **

**Challenge: **Green-eyed Monster  
**Pair**: Sky/Z  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own the Power Rangers, not even an action figure.  
**Timeframe: **This fic is set after _Perspective_.

O

The B-Squad had gathered in the common room. No one was talking. Jack and Syd picked up random magazines and pretended to be reading. Bridge looked at the ceiling and occasionally ticked off something he was counting on his fingers; he never seemed to manage to get past eight. Sky and Z traded icy glares.

Sky sat in his favorite armchair with his arms folded across his chest. His jaw was set in grim lines. He refused to be the first to speak, so as he waited he replayed the other versions of the Ranger's ridiculous stories in his head. Jack saying he was jealous of his blasters was laughable, and Syd thinking he was trying to impress her was so far off the mark it wasn't even funny. But what really stuck in his craw was Z's insane story – like during a battle he'd be standing there cheering her on? Is that how she saw him – like a nonsensical cheerleader? He thought things were different than that between them. He turned his head and shot her a stony glance.

Z was about as aggravated by the day's events as Sky was. Syd thinking Z was trying to go out of her way to impress her was crazy; and Jack's assumption that she'd follow whatever he did just because _he_ was the one who did it made her mad. But the one that really got her goat was Sky – "I'm glad Sky showed me how to battle these things." Was he crazy? Like the first day she and Jack ran into the B-Squad they_ hadn't_ kicked their butts? What was he thinking? She could handle herself in a battle and had saved his ass more than once! She returned his stony glower with a laser-sharp look of her own.

"The gold stays and you, Green-eyed Monster, you're coming with me...us…Sky." Bridge mumbled to no one in particular. He shook his head as he looked apologetically at Syd. "For a minute there I thought I had it."

Syd traded a glance with Jack. "Had what Bridge?" she asked.

"The one thing that was really _said _today. The thing everyone said you said. It was close, but not close enough." The Green Ranger looked extremely disappointed.

Jack looked around at the other B-Squad Rangers. "I guess a lot of things were close but not close enough today." His face was apologetic, but did have a ghost of a grin.

"Yeah," Syd chimed in, "like when you said I said 'Jack is so brave.'" She fluttered her eyelashes at him with great exaggeration and then rolled her eyes expressively; the humor in her voice and on her face was evident.

"How about that 'age before beauty' crack you made?" Jack retorted as he tossed a pillow at her. "Did you really have to throw that in there?" Syd squealed as she ducked.

Z tore her gaze away from the staring contest with Sky; the corner of her mouth was twitching up into a smile. "How about when Bridge said Jack said he got a hundred Krybots." She smiled at Bridge to temper her statement. "I didn't know you could count that high."

"Counting's not the problem, its keeping track that's the issue." Bridge explained.

Jack was warming up, "What about when Sky said I said…" he dropped his voice dramatically, "I wish I could use the DeltaMax Striker like Sky."

"Or how about when he said I said, 'Sky will lead us to victory.'" Syd responded in a high falsetto voice

The others laughed, except for Sky. He remained impassively stone-faced and angry. Syd pouted and tried to break through his facade. "C'mon Sky. All of us said some pretty silly things today."

"That's a matter of perspective." Sky grumbled as he got up angrily and stalked out of the room. Bridge made a move as though to follow his roommate, but Z was the one who got to her feet first and followed him out. Jack had seen the look on her face as she exited and motioned for Syd and Bridge to stay behind; she was mad, and it was bad enough that Sky was gonna catch it from her – the others didn't need to feel her wrath too.

"Sky!" Z called as she stalked down the hallway after Sky. "Hey!"

The Blue Ranger didn't pause or slow his pace. Angry that he was making her jog, Z picked up the pace to catch up with him. Before he could reach the end of the corridor and the safety of his room, Z caught him by the elbow and swung him around to face her.

"What's wrong with you, Sky?" she demanded, brown eyes flashing with anger. "Do you really think you're so much better than the rest of us? Can't you even laugh at yourself?"

He glared at her. "I don't have to laugh at myself; the rest of you do that enough for me."

Z planted her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. "No one was laughing at you Sky."

"You could've fooled me."

"Sky…" Z tried to soothe him.

"Look, I know we all exaggerated things today. Everyone wants to make themselves look better in front of Cruger. But hasn't it occurred to you that everything each of us said is exactly what we'd like to have said about us?"

Z was taken aback and then her anger surged again as he recalled what Sky had said about her. "Okay," she said aggressively. "So what did you mean when you said I said 'I'm glad Sky showed me how to battle these things.'? You think I can't hold my own?"

Sky looked honestly perplexed and a little wounded. "Of course not. You're a great fighter, but street fighting isn't the same as fighting on a team in a real battle. And there are those few sweet spots on a Krybot that'll take one out with one hit – I showed you those. I've seen you use moves that I _know_ you learned from me." Suddenly he looked embarrassed and found the floor very interesting. "I guess…I don't know…I'm glad I was the one who taught you."

"And it would be nice if I showed some appreciation every once in a while…" Z muttered to herself.

Sky raised his gaze from the floor fluctuating from embarrassed to angry in a second. "How about what you said about me? What am I, your personal cheerleader?"

Z met his gaze with understanding. "Would that be so bad?"

Sky's brow creased in a frown.

"What I mean, Sky, is that it's kinda nice to know you're behind me…backing me up….believing in me. I don't have a lot of people who will do that for me."

Sky surprised Z by reaching out to lay a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'll always believe in you, Z."

She was touched by the sweet sincerity in his voice. She smiled, "Thanks, Sky."

Unsure of what to say next, Sky awkwardly released Z. He mumbled something about "training in the simulator" and made a break for it leaving Z standing alone in the hallway. It occurred to Z that although Sky was the most well trained and physically able of all of the Rangers, he was also the most emotionally fragile. Bringing his ego in check was one thing, but wounding his feelings was something else. Z didn't know why Sky's feelings were suddenly so important to her, but it gave her a lot to ponder as she walked slowly back to the common room.

* * *

A/N – All of the pertinent dialogue from _Perspective_ is transcribed on under the Episode Guide for SPD. 


	6. Patience

The challenges can be found at **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes. **

**Challenge: **Patience  
**Pair**: Sky/Z  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own the Power Rangers, not even an action figure.  
**Timeframe: **This fic is set somewhere between _Perception _and _Reflection_.  
**Summary:** Sky and Z test the waters of their budding relationship.

* * *

Z sat thumbing casually through a magazine while sitting in the Common Room. At least to the common observer she appeared to be casual; inside she was wound as tight as a tension wire. She's been thinking a lot about Sky, and had come to the decision that she would like to get to know him better. But now that she'd come to that decision he proved elusive and skittish. 

It was frustrating because Z knew there was a mutual attraction, but it was like now that it was sort of out in the open, Sky just couldn't deal. It fell to Z to try to connect and so far she'd been unsuccessful. At first she had tried to track Sky down, talk to him one on one, but when she tried to do that he got weirdly nervous and would always have some excuse to leave. Then she tried to talk with him when they were together with the other Rangers, but he always managed to turn the topic of conversation away from himself. And since Syd, Bridge and Jack were not shy about talking, it was easy for Sky to get the focus off of him and onto them. Z couldn't figure it out. She's never known a man who acted towards women the way Sky was acting toward her; it was exasperating and fascinating at the same time.

But Z was patient, so today she was trying a new tactic. Sky was such a routine oriented person that it was easy to know where he'd be at any given time. _I am so not stalking him; I'm just ending up where he'll happen to be…that's all. _It wasn't her fault that she happened to be sitting in the common room when Sky came in to work on one of his models. And it just so happened that she was out of his line of sight, so that he walked far enough into the room before he saw her, that if he suddenly turned and walked out he would be seen as being rude. Not her fault…she was just reading a magazine. No rules against that.

It was very hard for Z to maintain a straight face when Sky noticed her sitting there and then couldn't decide whether to run or ignore her. She just bobbed her head to the music on her headphones and didn't even allow a ghost of a smile to pass her lips when Sky decided to stay. He did give her a curt, "Hey Z." before he sat down and became engrossed in his model.

Z let a few minutes pass in silence, and then she began sneaking looks at Sky. How was it that she'd never really noticed just how handsome the Blue Ranger was? Maybe it was because he always had such a somber expression on his face; but how could she have missed the brilliance of his eyes? Z swiftly glanced back at her magazine as she noticed Sky noticing her.

He looked so nervous. Z was somewhat amazed that she could make him feel so uneasy. Should she really be pursuing him if she made him so uncomfortable? Then it hit her like a bolt of lightning from the blue – a total epiphany. Sky was nervous because _he_ was trying to work up the nerve to approach _her_. He wanted to make the first move, but he didn't know how. It was a stunning revelation and totally unexpected. Never in her life had a man been afraid to approach her; it had been her experience that men barged right in and took what they wanted from women. Sky's tentativeness was totally new for Z.

Z bit her lip as she pondered her next move. If Sky really did want to make the first move, how could she get him closer to it without making it seem as if she was the one who did it? She didn't know, but she was _thisclose_ to breaking down and asking for some advice from the Pink Ranger. With a sigh, Z tossed her magazine aside and rose from the couch where she's been sitting. She didn't need to find an answer today, if nothing else, Z was very patient.

As if responding to some invisible signal, Sky abruptly stood and called out after her, "Z?"

Z turned to look at him, honestly surprised. "Yes, Sky?"

"I um…" Sky took a deep breath and crossed the room to where Z was standing. His sudden movement made Z's heart skip a beat. He came to stand right in front of her. "I wanted to ask you something."

Z was astonished by the look of vulnerability on Sky's face; he was absolutely expecting her to shoot down whatever it was he was about to say, but had come to the point where he had to say it anyway. It made Z wonder how he'd been hurt so badly that he expected that kind of response from her.

"Would you like to go out for dinner sometime? A real dinner, not in the mess hall?"

Z answered immediately, "I'd love to, Sky." She couldn't hold back the beaming grin that split her face.

"Really?" Sky seemed shocked by her sudden and enthusiastic response.

"Yes." she assured him. "I've just been waiting for you to ask!" the twinkle in her eyes matched the grin on her face.

Before they could continue alarm klaxons began to sound. Together they ran side by side to the command center. If Z seemed somewhat more breathless and flushed than usual, no one noticed. But inside she was beaming and she knew in her heart that patience always pays off.

* * *

TBC 


	7. Confidence

The challenges can be found at **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes. **

**Challenge: **Confidence  
**Pair**: Sky/Z  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own the Power Rangers, not even an action figure.  
**Timeframe: **This fic is set somewhere between _Perception _and _Reflection_. It's the flip side of the last chapter.  
**Summary:** Sky and Z test the waters of their budding relationship

* * *

Sky Tate had never been one to turn down a dare; invoke his pride and he'd take on any challenge. Usually he would succeed. But this was different, he had dared himself to take the risk, and he still couldn't make himself follow through. It was making him crazy. 

Ever since that wall had nearly killed him and Z he'd noticed a change in her. She opened up to him much more, tried to get him to talk, but it wasn't easy for Sky. After his father died, Sky's whole goal in life was to get to the Academy, be the Red Ranger. That kind of drive and focus left no time for girls, parties or anything else. Sky was confident in his fighting skills, confident of his leadership abilities, but when it came to girls Sky had no confidence at all.

There had been a time when he was more sure of himself, but a very ugly experience during his first year at the academy had shaken him badly and served to prove to him that he needed to focus on training and not girls. That philosophy had served him well, until now. He thought of Z all the time – the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way her eyes sparkled when she was joking around. He was drawn to her passion and zest for life. For someone who'd lived on the streets she had amazing resilience and an outstanding attitude. He wanted to say all of these things to her, but he constantly found himself running away.

She tried to talk to him – he found some excuse to leave. She tried to include him in a group conversation – he turned the focus on someone else. On the one hand, he was flattered and amazed that she had spent so much energy on trying to get him to open up; but at the same time he was terrified that she would soon get tired of trying and he would lose any opportunity to have something more. Sky had nearly pushed passed his fear of opening up and had just about goaded himself into having the courage to speak up. All he wanted to do was ask her out to dinner, was that really so hard?

All of these things and more were on Sky's mind when he walked into the common room. He was so distracted that he didn't notice Z sitting on the couch until he was about halfway into the room. For a split second he paused; he knew he must have looked like an idiot frozen in the middle of the room. The cautious side of his mind urged him to run away; but his dander was up, and the adventurous side was yelling much louder. This could be the perfect opportunity to talk to Z. The other Rangers were not around, that was rare. He should seize the moment while he could.

Instead, Sky kept moving forward to where his model was perched on the table. He choked out "Hey Z"; she didn't even respond. She just nodded along to whatever music she was listening to on her headphones. Sky inwardly cursed himself as he walked toward the table and gathered his things. _Bad move, Sky. Bad move! Why can't you just talk to that girl?_

Sky tried to get focused on the model, but knowing that Z was sitting there, just a few feet away, had him totally distracted. He tried to make it look like he was working, but what he was really trying to do was sneak glances as Z without her noticing. She was listening to her music, and Sky wondered what types of music interested her. She was flipping through her magazine, and Sky wondered what she liked to read. One thing he had noticed about Z – she was a voracious reader, he almost never saw her on her down time without a book. That was a very appealing characteristic to him.

One of the times Sky glanced at Z, he caught her glancing at him. She quickly looked away. What was that look on her face? Was she looking at him the way he was looking at her? Sky smiled inwardly; he prayed it wasn't wishful thinking.

_Okay, Tate, this is it. You are going to go over there and ask Z on a date. Worst case scenario, she says no. Not the end of the world. But I think…I think she might say yes._

Movement from across the room got Sky's attention. Z had gotten to her feet and was heading for the door. Sky sprang up from his chair. Without his volition he heard "Z?" pop out of his mouth.

Z turned to look at him, honestly surprised. "Yes, Sky?"

"I um…" Sky took a deep breath and crossed the room to where Z was standing. His heart started pounding in his chest – it was now or never. Facing one of Grumm's monsters never made him feel like this. He came to stand right in front of her. "I wanted to ask you something. Would you like to go out to dinner sometime? A real dinner, not the mess hall?"

Sky was stunned when Z answered immediately, "I'd love to, Sky." The most beautiful smile graced her face.

Sky couldn't process what she said; he just couldn't believe it was true. His knees were weak with relief, and yet he felt the most intense adrenaline rush. "Really?"

"Yes! I've just been waiting for you to ask."

Sky didn't have a chance to respond. Alarm klaxons began to sound throughout the Delta Base. Together they ran side by side to the command center. If Sky seemed slightly off balance or breathless to the others, no one noticed. But inside he was brimming with confidence – the worst was over and the best was yet to come.

* * *

TBC 


	8. Beautiful

The challenges can be found at **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes. **

**Challenge: **Beautiful  
**Pair**: Sky/Z  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own the Power Rangers, not even an action figure.  
**Timeframe: **This fic is set somewhere between _Perception _and _Reflection_.

**Summary:** The date begins

* * *

Once Sky had finally managed to ask Z out on a date there was very little time to prepare. The first night they had off together was the very next day. Sky had indicated that they were going someplace nice, but not overly fancy; Z was relieved about that. She didn't really want to spend the evening in a place where she couldn't read the menu and she felt like people were staring at her like she didn't belong there. But Sky's vague "someplace nice" did not really give her a good idea about how to dress. Eventually she broke down, told Syd about her dinner date with Sky and asked for help. Z was a little surprised and touched by Syd's enthusiastic response; she'd harbored a tiny fear in the back of her mind that Syd would disapprove of her dating Sky. But Syd dispelled that fear in an instant, reassuring Z that she had always looked up to Sky as a big brother and nothing more.

Z was grateful that the Pink Ranger hadn't automatically opted for a shopping trip, but instead decided to work with what was already in Z's closet. It went without saying that Z was living on a much stricter budget than Syd, and she was grateful that Syd's first response to her plea for help wasn't "let's go shopping". Instead, Syd attacked Z's closet with a zeal that was stunning to the Yellow Ranger. She was amazed at the number of outfits Syd was able to assemble with the relatively small number of choices at hand. Syd generously donated whatever accessories she thought would brighten up an outfit; but Z decided to stick with her own yellow accents over Syd's pink touches.

Z twirled slowly getting final approval from the Pink Ranger; Syd sat on her bed wearing her pink tank top and favorite grey sweatpants. After an afternoon of trying on everything she owned and half of Syd's closet, they'd settled on a simple black dress. The top was form fitting with short cap sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. The skirt was loose with a sheer layer on top, and fell to just above her knee. Z didn't know where Syd had dug it up from, but around her waist was one of her favorite yellow scarves that had gone missing for a while, tied to accentuate her slim waist – Syd insisted that the black needed to be relieved and thought the yellow scarf was perfect. Z was very happy with the effect. And so was Syd. "Perfect!" was the verdict from the petite Pink Ranger.

A knock on the door announced Sky's arrival. It was no surprise to Z that he was exactly on time. An astonishing number of butterflies took up residence in Z's stomach right before the door opened allowing Sky to enter. Her breath caught in her throat as Sky walked in the room; Syd smiled warmly in approval. It was unusual to see Sky out of uniform, so to see him dressed to go out was a real treat. He wore a white buttoned down shirt under a navy blazer; Z was relieved to see that he was not wearing a tie, and he'd even left the top button of his shirt unbuttoned. The kaki slacks he wore were not too dressy and were very flattering to his long-limbed legs. She thought he looked stunning.

Sky approached with an admiring smile on his face, completely oblivious to the effect his appearance was having on Z. "You look beautiful." he stated softly.

Z felt an instant of vertigo – like she was poised on the edge of something totally new and scary. How could she know that she wouldn't do something crazy and mess everything up? Instantly her common sense took over – she wasn't about to go temporarily insane just because she was going on a date with Sky. They were friends, and if things went well, maybe eventually they could be more than that. She smiled up at Sky, "I had some help dressing." She smiled gratefully at Syd who beamed. Gently Z reached up to smooth Sky's lapel. There were no wrinkles; it was just an excuse to touch him. "You look very handsome, yourself."

Sky gave her a little half bow, but didn't otherwise acknowledge the compliment. From somewhere he produced a small bouquet of yellow carnations. "These are for you." Z gasped in surprise and then buried her nose in the small blossoms. She breathed their scent in deeply. Z's face was lit with delight as she raised her eyes to Sky's. "I love carnations! How did you know?"

Sky nodded in Syd's direction. "A little pink bird told me."

Syd shrugged her shoulders and put on her most innocent face, but her smile gave her away. "Ready to go?" Sky asked.

Z nodded in the affirmative. She picked up her handbag and the black and yellow wrap Syd had "discovered" somewhere. Z has her suspicions that if she looked in the wastebasket she might find some incriminating price tags; but Syd hadn't made a big deal, and Z was too grateful to look a gift horse in the mouth. Clutching her flowers in her left hand, Z linked her right arm through Sky's left, and together they exited on their first real date.

* * *

TBC - The date will continue - I'm having such a hard time keeping these ficlets short! 


	9. Dream

The challenges can be found at **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes. **

**Challenge: **Dream  
**Pair**: Sky/Z  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own the Power Rangers, not even an action figure.  
**Timeframe: **This fic is set somewhere between _Perception _and _Reflection_; and right after the "Beautiful" ficlet.

**Summary:** The date

* * *

Elizabeth Delgado was not a dreamer, she was a realist. She's been awakened to the harsh realities of life when she was very young, and life on the streets only reinforced her pragmatic view of the world. Princesses in castles and knights in shining armor were for people like Syd, not for Z. So when Sky asked her out for dinner, that was all she envisioned – an evening with Sky, sharing a meal and some conversation; that was all she was expecting, and it would have been more than enough. What she got was so much more. 

From the time they'd walked out of the academy arm in arm, Z felt like she was walking in a dream or some romantic movie. Sky seemed to have lost all of his nervousness; that may have been due in part to the fact that he was obviously working on some time schedule and plan she had no knowledge of – but that was fine with Z. She was totally happy to let Sky take care of all the details, and for this one night, this one perfect night she could be treated like the princess she never imagined she'd be.

For his part, Sky was a perfect gentleman. He seemed to be having as much fun treating her like a lady as she was letting him treat her that way. For sure, Z would not be expecting this kind of behavior or treatment on a regular basis, but she got the feeling from Sky that he knew this was her first real date, not just a first date with him and he wanted to make it special. Just knowing that he was making that kind of effort made Z glow from the inside out.

Walking from the Academy to the avenue outside of the main building led to the first surprise of the evening; waiting for them there was a horse-drawn carriage. Z's eyes went wide when she spotted it. She held a little tighter to Sky's arm and looked up at him in astonishment.

"Sky? Are you serious?"

His answer was a happy grin at her obvious delight. He helped her up into the coach and she had to laugh at the unreality of it all. Sky climbed in next to her and they settled together in the small seat. "Do you have enough room?" Sky asked her.

"Well, if you put your arm around me, then there'll be room enough for us both." she suggested pertly. Sky instantly obliged and Z settled back comfortably under the shelter of his arm. As the carriage lurched forward she thought to herself _If this date ended right now, I'd be the happiest I've ever been. Not that I want our communicators to go off…_

Z waited for a tense moment, sure that her thoughts would lead to the dissolution of this perfect evening. When nothing happened – no beeps, no sirens – she allowed herself to relax and enjoy the ride. The carriage took them through the large park in the middle of NewTech City. Z was surprised when Sky asked for them to be dropped off in the park and not downtown where most of the restaurants were. But the driver, who was obviously in on Sky's plan, knew just where to drop them and smoothly pulled to a stop.

Z recognized the place; it was the gazebo where they'd held Syd's birthday party. It was lit with soft white lights, and a table for two was set in the center. Z beamed at Sky; he took her hand and led her to the gazebo.

"This is not what I was envisioning when you said 'nice, but not fancy'." Z said. Sky's face creased with concern. Z quickly continued, "It's perfect, and so lovely." She impulsively threw her arms around Sky's neck. "Thank you, Sky!"

Sky hugged her back, and he let out deep breath as he said, "I wasn't sure what you'd think. But I was hoping I knew you well enough to guess what you'd like."

Z took a step back, far enough to look at his face, but she kept her hands on his arms. "No little pink bird helped with this part of the evening?"

"Nope." That shy smile that melted Z's heart crossed Sky's face. "This was all me…for you." Z was caught up in the intensity of Sky's gaze; it was almost inconceivable to her that he had made such a grand effort. She was deeply moved. He must have seen something in her eyes, because he tore his gaze away, and before she could become overcome with emotion began to pull her forward toward the gazebo.

Dinner was served from an ice chest that Sky had stashed there earlier in the day. The meal was simple, but elegantly prepared. Sparkling cider was served since they were both technically always on duty, and because they were both underage. Conversation flowed as easily as the cider; Z learned more about Sky in that one evening than she had in all the time she'd known him. She learned almost as much from what was said as from how he behaved. At least for the evening, the reserved and uptight Blue Ranger was put to rest, and Z got a glimpse of a man named Sky.

And, much to Z's surprise she discovered that Sky wasn't averse to dancing, it was dancing in public he had a problem with. After their meal was finished, Sky produced a CD player from somewhere and lovely, instrumental music began to play. Z was taken with the music – it was totally old-fashioned, but fit the mood of the evening perfectly. Sky rose from his seat, bowed slightly before her and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Z slipped her hand into his and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Confidently Sky drew her into his arms and began a simple waltz around the perimeter of the gazebo. Z allowed herself to be caught up in the music and the moment. Resting her head against his shoulder, Z pulled herself even more tightly into Sky's embrace and reveled in the feelings of security and affection he aroused in her. _If this is a dream, I hope it never ends._

But Z knew the evening couldn't last forever. An insistent beep from Sky's watch interrupted their dance and indicated that it was time to leave. However, even that small reminder of reality didn't mar the perfection of the evening. Together they cleared the remains of the meal; Sky insisted that he'd return the next day to retrieve the ice chest. Hand in hand they left the gazebo and headed back toward the Academy. Z had slung the wrap from Syd around her shoulders, but the fabric was gauzy and not enough to keep off the evening's chill. Without words, Sky slipped out of his jacket and slid it around Z's shoulders. The warmth of him sent a shiver of a different kind through Z.

The evening ended, as it had begun, back at Z and Syd's room. Standing far enough from the door not to trigger the automatic open response, Z and Sky stood facing each other. It seemed to Z, now that they had reached the end of the evening, Sky was without a plan and she could see his tension creeping back in. She knew he would never end the evening the way _she_ wanted it to end, so she decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Sky," she began as she looked up into his face, "this was the most wonderful evening I have ever had." A smile creased Sky's face. "And, I am so glad I shared it with you." Z gently slid her right hand behind Sky's neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss. When their lips met Z felt a sweetness she had never experienced before. _Is this what a kiss is supposed to feel like?_

She broke from the kiss first, knowing that if she didn't, she wouldn't be able to walk under her own power through her bedroom door. But she didn't release Sky immediately. She clung to him for one more moment, then whispered fiercely into his ear, "You made dreams I never knew I had come true, Sky. Thank you." With one final peck on the cheek, Z released him.

Stepping back Z was glad to see at least as many emotions on Sky's face as she was sure were on hers. "Good-night, Sky."

"Good-night, Z."

Z stepped into the doorway of her room and turned silently away allowing the door to swish quietly closed behind her. Bringing the bouquet of carnations to her nose Z closed her eyes and deeply inhaled the scent that would always reminder her of the dream Sky made come true.

"Z!" an insistent voice demanded, "Tell me everything!" With a grin, Z's eyes popped opened and she leapt onto Syd's bed, ready to share every detail from beginning to end.

* * *


	10. Reaction

The challenges can be found at **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes. **

**Challenge: **Reaction  
**Pair**: Sky/Z  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own the Power Rangers, not even an action figure.  
**Timeframe: **This fic is set somewhere between _Perception _and _Reflection_; and right after the "Dream" ficlet.  
**Summary: **Sky and Bridge talk.

* * *

Bridge smiled in greeting as Sky entered their room after his date with Z. The Green Ranger hadn't been waiting up exactly, but he figured it would be far better for him to be awake enough to deal with any emotional backlash Sky might have than to try to deal with it in his sleep. But Bridge could tell, even before Sky entered the room, that the date had been fantastic and the only feedback Bridge would be getting from Sky would be positive. 

Bridge was amused to no end when Sky walked in and looked around, utterly befuddled about what to do next. Even with his gloves on and shields up fairly tight, it was easy to read that Sky had been totally unprepared for his reaction to Z's kiss. Bridge threw his legs off his bed and approached Sky.

"It went well, did it Sky?" Bridge asked as he guided the Blue Ranger over to his side of the room and pushed him to a seated position on his blue covered bed.

Sky looked at Bridge like he was seeing him for the first time. "It was perfect." Sky grinned with the happiest expression Bridge had ever seen on his face. Bridge could only smile as widely in response – he couldn't help it, Sky's glee was infectious. But Bridge knew if he didn't talk Sky down a bit, neither one of them would get any sleep.

"Everything was good?" Bridge prompted trying to get Sky to talk – at least if he verbalized some of his feelings he wouldn't be projecting _everything_ at the top of his mind all night. "The carriage ride? The gazebo?"

Sky nodded as Bridge spoke. "All of it – it went really, really well. And you know I was worried…after everything that happened." Sky's bright expression clouded over briefly. Bridge knew what he was referring to, and he was glad this night had not been a repeat experience. Truth be told, Bridge had been reading Z here and there to see if she was going to be responsive when Sky asked her out; if Bridge had any indication that she was going to rebuff Sky, Bridge would have made it his business to talk Sky out of the whole plan. Bridge was really relieved that hadn't been necessary.

Sky's face brightened as his thoughts turned back to Z. He got this wondering and delighted look on his face. "I wasn't going to…you know, because it was just our first date and I didn't know if it would be appropriate so I just walked her back to her room to say good-night. But then she leaned in and kissed me." He looked away from Bridge, sort of staring off into space reliving the moment.

Bridge laughed out lout and gave Sky a little shove. "You are totally gone, man!"

Sky laughed along with him. "I think I am." Sky got up from the bed and started to go about getting ready for bed. Bridge walked across the room back to his own bed. Abruptly Sky turned to face him. "Bridge? Is this all too much for you?"

Bridge blinked at the question. He was honestly shocked that at this moment when Sky was so totally happy, he was still thinking about how his feelings might be affecting Bridge. Sky was one of the only people in Bridge's life who would do that for him; it would probably surprise Jack to know just how considerate of other people's feelings Sky could be. Bridge didn't answer right away – Sky had asked the question in all seriousness, he deserved a thoughtful answer.

When Bridge paused, Sky grew concerned and stepped closer. Bridge stared at his hands as he began. "Sky, in all the time I've known you, I've never felt your happiness as clearly as I do right now." Bridge looked up at his roommate. Taking the glove off of his right hand, he stood up and offered his hand to Sky. Sky was taken aback, but didn't hesitate to take Bridge's hand in his own.

"If I ever get to a point in my life when feeling something so happy and wonderful is painful to me, then something is seriously wrong. We've been through a lot together, good times and bad. You've been brave enough to share some of those bad times with me, and I'm honored to share the good." Bridge wished that at a time like this his power was reciprocal – he wanted Sky to _feel _how sincere he was, but he had to satisfy himself by letting Sky read his expression.

"Thanks, Bridge." Sky's blue eyes met Bridge's own, and he could feel the honest gratitude from the Blue Ranger.

Bridge jumped in to answer Sky's unspoken question. "If it ever gets too much for me, I'll let you know." Bridge pulled his hand free from Sky's and gave him a little shove with his gloved left hand toward the closet. "You'd better get ready for bed, if we keep talking neither one of us will get any sleep."

Sky nodded, acquiescing to the Green Ranger's suggestion. Bridge didn't think it was a coincidence that Sky decided to go down the hall to take a shower, leaving Bridge alone to resettle himself. As Bridge lay back on his bed, he thought about Sky's reaction to Z, and it made him smile. _A Ranger romance. _ He knew Z had an ally in Syd, and he obviously was there to back Sky – it made him wonder what Jack's reaction to this new situation would be.

* * *


	11. Secrets

The challenges can be found at **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes. **

**Challenge: **Secrets  
**Pair**: Sky/Z  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own the Power Rangers, not even an action figure.  
**Timeframe: **This fic is set somewhere between _Perspective _and _Reflection_; and after the "Dream" and "Reaction" ficlets.

**Summary: **Sky and Jack talk.

* * *

Jack stalked down the hall of the dorm full of fury. He couldn't believe what he had just overheard. He couldn't believe it! And when the cadets who'd been talking noticed him there, he had to pretend he knew what they were talking about. Not only pretend that he knew what they were talking about, but pretend that he approved! 

He broke away from the younger cadets by sending them off to their classes, and then he made a bee-line for the gym. That's where Sky would be. As mad as he was, Jack was not foolish enough to take out his temper on Z – he could talk to her later when he'd calmed down. No, Sky was his intended target; Jack had no qualms yelling at him.

Jack hit the double doors of the gym full force. He hardly glanced around as he made his way over to where Sky was bench pressing with Bridge spotting him. Jack had been ready to order any younger cadets out, but aside from the B-squad Rangers, they gym was empty. Having Bridge as a witness hardly slowed Jack down at all.

"Sky!"

The Blue Ranger, who had paused when Jack entered, resignedly put down the weights he'd been lifting and exchanged a glance with Bridge. That glance that spoke volumes between the two of them made Jack even angrier.

"I know you've been keeping secrets, Sky? Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Jack yelled coming to a halt at the foot of the bench where Sky had pulled himself into a seated position. "SPD is a small place, and news travels fast, Sky! Did you think I'd somehow miss the date you took Z on last night? I think you're on some cadet's list for the "most romantic Ranger" ever."

Sky wiped his face with the towel Bridge had handed him, but Jack could see the half-smile on his lips. The fact that the Blue Ranger wasn't reacting to his tirade was very unsatisfying. It was usually much easier to get a rise out of Sky.

"Was I supposed to ask your permission, Jack?" Sky asked quietly. His tone took Jack totally by surprise; Sky was not being defensive or sullen, he was being totally serious. It took some of the wind out of Jack's sails.

"No! Z makes her own decisions, I'm not crazy enough to tell her who she can or cannot date."

Sky looked up for the first time and met Jack's eye. "So what's the problem?" he asked, not accusatory, just serious. Jack could see both Sky and Bridge had tensed waiting for him to respond. Suddenly Jack was feeling defensive.

"Z's my friend. I don't want to see her get hurt."

"I know." Sky nodded in agreement.

Jack could not understand this lack of reaction from Sky. He'd been ready for a fight with the Blue Ranger; he had almost anticipated this discussion coming to blows. He just didn't get this accepting and calm attitude from Sky.

Jack continued. "I've known Z for a long time. She's like a sister to me. I don't want to see her get hurt."

Again Sky nodded. "I know."

"If something happened…things could get ugly." Jack decided to really lay it on the line. "I'm not talking 'funny-ha-ha, I know where you live, I'm gonna short sheet your bed' ugly… "I'm talking serious – 'if you break her heart I'll kill you and go back to prison' ugly."

"I know, Jack." Sky repeated.

Jack could see by the expression on his face that he did. And he saw something else too; something only Bridge and Syd had seen in Sky before. Understanding dawned on Jack's face. He leaned in a little closer to get a good read on Sky's expression – to really look in his eyes. Sky didn't look away. Jack then looked at Bridge for confirmation. The Green Ranger nodded and Jack took a step back.

"You've really got it bad, don't you Sky?" the Red Ranger asked.

Sky took a deep breath, but when he let it out his face was lit with a happy grin. "Pretty bad, Jack."

Jack surprised himself by smiling back at Sky. He shook his head as he walked back toward the doors of the gym. He needed some time to think about this development. As he reached the doors he looked back. "Did you kiss her?"

"She kissed me." Sky shot back with a grin.

Jack yelped in surprise and covered his ears. Singing "la-la-la" he elbowed the doors open and headed back down the hallway.

* * *


	12. Game

The challenges can be found at **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes. **

**Challenge: **Game  
**Pair**: Sky/Z  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own the Power Rangers, not even an action figure.  
**Timeframe: **This fic is set at the beginning of _Reflection._

**Summary: **The Frisbee game.

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The sky was blue and free of clouds. The sun shone warm on the green park. And, the Rangers had some time off. Bridge suggested going to the park. Syd suggested a picnic. Someone had brought along a Frisbee. 

Z couldn't say exactly what it was about the day, but something made her feel buoyant. Earlier Syd had ribbed Sky about how casually he was dressed, and it _was _unusual to see Sky in shorts and a t-shirt, but Z was very appreciative of how Sky's t-shirt hugged his torso.

After a leisurely lunch the Rangers gathered themselves on the small green to toss the Frisbee around. Z was struck by how utterly normal it all seemed. It was _so_ normal it was surreal; like they were in a scene from a TV show that was trying really hard to show them as "your regular kids next door". But the antics of her friends made Z smile. Syd was more concerned about breaking a nail than catching the Frisbee. Bridge engaged in extreme acrobatics to get to the Frisbee before Jack. But what made Z smile most of all was listening to Sky laugh. She never heard him sound so relaxed – it was wonderful.

Sky was getting the biggest kick out of keeping the Frisbee away from Z. Anytime anyone tossed it her way he'd snatch it before she could catch it. When she'd try to grab it from him, he'd pull it just out of her reach, chuckling the whole time. The funny thing was if she really wanted to she could replicate, overwhelm him with numbers and get the Frisbee away from him. But possession of the Frisbee just wasn't as important to her as listening to him laugh.

Jack tossed the Frisbee her way again. Sky grabbed it and caught Z's eye. The smile on his face was reflected in his eyes. The warmth in his expression filled Z with a feeling of belonging. He was daring her to go for the Frisbee, but there was no malice in the gesture. Here, with her friends, in this place, it really was just a game. She made a grab for the Frisbee, but her heart wasn't in it…because she wanted to hear him laugh.

* * *


	13. Duty

The challenges can be found at **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes. **

**Challenge: **Duty  
**Pair**: Sky/Z  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own the Power Rangers, not even an action figure.  
**Timeframe: **This fic is set somewhere right before and during _S.W.A.T._

**Summary: **Doggie has concerns.

* * *

Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger sat in the quiet command center. He was concerned – the Rangers were falling apart and he didn't know what to do about it. The addition of the Omega Ranger to the team had caused some disruption; that was to be expected. Sky and Jack in particular had difficulty adjusting to a new Ranger with powers that exceeded their own. If that had been the only change, perhaps the transition would have been smoother. But the new relationship developing between Cadets Tate and Delgado added a whole new dynamic to the mix, and the results weren't good. 

Cruger would have been within his rights to forbid fraternizing between the Rangers, but he saw too much potential good in the relationship to deny either cadet the chance to see where it would take them. Already he could see changes in Sky. The Blue Ranger was a dedicated and focused member of the team, but at times he was so focused he couldn't see any farther than the end of his own nose. Z had begun to bring out a more relaxed, less intense side of Sky; one who considered others before himself. And, as his relationship with Z developed and his awareness expanded outside of himself, Cruger could see him growing in relationships with others as well.

Jack was an outstanding case in point. When Cruger first appointed Jack as Red Ranger Sky was understandably angry. He held his resentment close to his chest and lashed out at Jack often. But after Sky had started dating Z, things with Jack had changed – and not just on Sky's side. Cruger didn't think he had been more proud of Jack than when he offered his Battlizer to Sky in the fight against Merlock. It was a stunning moment, not just for the SPD Rangers, but as a singular event in Ranger history.

As for Z, the budding relationship with Sky was beneficial to her as well. With the resources of SPD at hand Cruger knew far more about Jack and Z's history than the two Rangers had ever voluntarily shared. As a young woman living on the streets Z had encountered violence and cruelty that the original B-squad Rangers would probably never understand; she had learned many harsh lessons about life's reality out there on her own.

Z had been lucky to encounter Jack before she had been taken down a truly dark road; and through him learned there were some men she could trust. What she learned from Sky was different. His actions, more than his words, taught her many things. Sky treated Z with respect, not because he wanted something from her, but because she deserved the respect he gave her. Sky was patient and kind; he never took anything from Z or asked for anything she wasn't willing to give. In fact, he was so reserved, Cruger was certain that when the time came to move the relationship to the next level, Z would be the one to initiate the change. But again, it was to her benefit – allowing her to be the one with the power. It was a stunning display of trust on Sky's part, and Z understood and appreciated the significance of it.

Cruger growled low in his throat as the sound of arguing voices carried from the hallway to his acutely sensitive ears. They were at it again - sniping at each other for no good reason, and seemingly without the ability to stop themselves. As the angry voices traveled down the hallway toward the rec center, Cruger pondered what had driven the Rangers to the point of near collapse. Ironically, the relationship with Sky and Z had not caused the tension one might have expected with Jack; instead, it was the original B-squad trio that was suffering the most.

Cruger was not empathic like Bridge, but his Rangers often forgot the heightened senses his canine race was gifted with. Cruger had the limited ability to sense the emotions of the human Rangers, in much the same way a dog would. Body language and smell told Cruger much of what the Rangers couldn't express for themselves. It was why he understood the tension Syd and Bridge were feeling when their teammates could not.

Syd had spent her whole life as a pampered, spoiled princess. And though her time at SPD, particularly her time served as a Ranger had brought about a less self-centered attitude in the Pink Ranger, some perceptions were hard to change. In her life, Syd had never lacked for anything – anything she needed or wanted had always been provided to her. She was content, or she had been until Z started dating Sky.

It wasn't that Syd was jealous of Z's relationship with Sky in particular. Cruger knew that Syd's feelings toward Sky were those of a sibling or littermate. Syd didn't want Sky for herself, but she wanted _someone_. It wasn't until Z had a relationship that Syd felt the lack of one in her own life. On the surface, Syd was happy for and supportive of Z and Sky; it was the unacknowledged feelings of jealousy and desire that drove Syd to snipe at Z constantly. Z, for her part, was still insecure in her new relationship, so took the opportunity to fight with Syd as a tension reliever. It didn't make sense, but that's what was happening.

The problem with Bridge and Sky was more subtle, but potentially more damaging. One of the reasons Cruger had originally assigned the B-squad Blue and Green Rangers as roommates was that Sky's emotional stability was something Bridge desperately needed. Bridge was a unique individual, often misunderstood by others. Sky never feared Bridge, or caused him to feel afraid to use his unusual gift. With Sky, Bridge had learned to extend his emotional boundaries in a safe environment.

But with the introduction of Z to Sky's life, the Blue Ranger's emotions were far more volatile. It was harder for Bridge to compensate for Sky's shifting moods – not that he couldn't do it. Cruger had sensed, in the short time that Sky and Z had been pursuing a relationship that Bridge's confidence had grown. He was almost using Sky's shifting emotional state as a test for himself; and he found he could handle it.

What was causing the problem then was this – Sky was working so hard to hold himself apart from Bridge in order to "protect" him, it gave Bridge the impression that Sky didn't think he could handle himself. Sky was playing the protective big brother role too hard, and Bridge had begun to resent it. But just as with the Pink Ranger, the Green Ranger's resentment was so far below the surface that even he hadn't identified it. If Bridge was asked how he felt about Z and Sky dating, his answer would have been positive and supportive.

But the tension between the Rangers was clearly there. In an unusual shift of circumstances, it was Jack who repeatedly tried to intervene when tensions rose between Sky and Bridge. At times he would side with Sky; other times with Bridge. But no matter how the fight started invariably a three-way argument would ensue, and nothing would be resolved.

Voices raised in argument again caught Cruger's attention. He shook his head in dismay. The cadets thought they had the luxury of indulging in their petty squabbles, but he had to make them understand the global view. They were humans – young humans at that – so they naturally saw the world as it revolved around their very specific feelings and needs. But Cruger had to make them see there were much bigger issues at hand. Grumm had to be their focus. If they couldn't work as a team, they would never defeat Grumm. If he caught on to the tension between the Rangers, he could exploit their weaknesses and defeat the defenses of Earth.

Cruger rose to his feet. He would not let that happen. He had shirked his duty too long hoping the Rangers would resolve their problems for themselves. Cruger knew enough to know he did not have the expertise to break the Rangers down and remold them into the effective team they needed to be, but he knew someone who did. It was time to take matters out of the hands of the Rangers and make them understand their duty too.

* * *


End file.
